


A Dornish affair at Court

by RC97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashara Dayne Lives, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Large Breasts, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R Plus L Equals J, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/pseuds/RC97
Summary: A child Jaehaerys the Third rules the Seven Kingdoms with his uncle Eddard Stark, who is married to Lady Ashara, as Hand-Regent. Arianne Martell dangerous games with the young King take an interesting path.Mostly a lemon fic. Underage sex.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	A Dornish affair at Court

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with another short lemon fic featuring two of my favourite pairings in asoiaf, sadly neither are canon but this is why are here -to create AU's where everything can happen-.
> 
> As always, it is not of the highest quality this site can offer (pretty mediocre in thruth) and some would find the plot's basis... controverted, but I hope some of you enjoy it.

_King's Landing, Year 292 AC_

* * *

Polished white armour clang with each step ser Barristan of the Kinsguard took towards the King's solar in Maegor's Holdfast. Thinking about the duel he had this morning with his brother Jaime, he finally knocked the door waiting for response.

Once in, he took in the presence of the young King. Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of his name, was only a boy of nine. With dark curls and and grey eyes, Jaehaerys clearly took after his Stark mother but to the old eyes of Barristan, the nose and lips were all Rhaegar's. He was sitting on an exquisite wooden and golden chair with the three-headed dragon symbol.

The King wasn't alone as the young Dornish princess seated next to him on the armchair. Arianne Martell, heiress of Dorne, was a exhilarating beauty at eight and ten, with thick dark hair that felt in ringlets to her midback, brown chocolate eyes, high cheekbones and sultry lips that frequently wore a knowing smirk as if she knew something that others didn't.

Ser Barristan flushed a deep red as his eyes lowered. The princess right breast was bare, the pointy dark nipple on display. Were every woman's nipples that large? Ser Barristan did not know, as he was kinsguard, he swore a celibacy vow, condemning himself to a life without tasting pleasure from the flesh. Either way, it wasn't the first time he saw things like this between the King and the princess, which he of course disapprove, but was sworn to serve and obey.

"My King", he composed and knelt, still embarrased.

"You need not kneel to me in private, ser Barristan", his young King replied with a gentle smile. Jaehaerys was a quiet child but gentle with the people, specially to those who raised him, the Kingsguard and his uncle, the Hand.

Arianne Martell gently laughed, fortunately her breast back under the orange dress she wore, but much to Barristan embarrasment he could still glimpse her nipples. 

"I suppose it is time to go supper in the Tower of the Hand, mh? Come, lets go, my king". Jaehaerys happily took her extended hand and trailed past ser Barristan, leading the way to breaking their fast.

As they walked, Barristan couldn't help reproving the way the princess was with the king. He considered himself to be a respecting man toward the female genere, but sometimes dornishwomen free views of sexuality made him question it. _Well_ , he considered, _lady Ashara is nothing like that._

* * *

_(Meanwhile, in the Hand's solar)_

"Fuck! Ashara! You are feasty today", Ned Stark groaned, pinned to the bed as his beautiful wife rode him to oblivion.

Said beauty moaned to the rhythm of her hips, purple eyes glazed as the pleasure surged through her. Despite being a mother of four children, lady Ashara Dayne was to the day the most beautiful woman in Westeros -at least, in her husband eyes-. In addition to the infamous haunting purple eyes, motherhood had filled her curves in the right way, giving her a more mature appeal. 

"MHH! OHH! MHH!", the Dayne moaned cross eyed in pleasure from the forceful sex.

Ned Stark's mouth latched onto the left heaving nipple as his left hand squeezed the form of the right one. He knew well his wife's large teats were one of her weak spots. 

"Yes! Suck my tits dry, my wolf!", Ashara's eyes glinted with unconceiled lust and she held his head right where she wanted it.

The pressure building in their loins was close to breaking,

"Ash! I'm cumming!", howled the Stark.

"Me too!". Gray eyes met violet ones, a silent exchange betweem them. The couple loved to climax staring into their piercing eyes, exposing their soul and love to the other. It also made the sex more appealing.

"ASH!", "NED!". They both screamed as they reached a strong orgasm, the thick head of his cock snugly pressed to the entrance of her womb, Ashara cooed while the hot virile sperm painted white the inside of her tight cunt.

"Wow...", Ned whistled. "You are insatiable, my love"

Ashara tsked, amused. "Says the wolf who has just ravished me", she said while stroking his softening cock. "Besides, this body of mine asks for another child".

To that, Eddard Stark's nose tendrils flared picking up the air. His precious wife really likes to struck a cord in him. Ned Stark had a strong fetish in having his dornish wife pregnant, a thing she obviously knew and used to her advantage.

Seeing how her husband inmediately regained his erection, Ashara clapped her hands in triumph in a moking way, so Ned slapped her ample rear stopping her mockery.

"Tsk", her brows furrowed, feigning irritation, only to then smirk, stroking the already full mast penis. "Put your big cock in me, Stark. Make me a mama again".

"As you wish". He did that, slapping again her soft ass. Moans could be heard in all the Tower of the Hand, said Hand focused on getting his wife full of his seed, and hopefully pregnant.

* * *

The four children of Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne, Allyria, Robb, Arya and Alysanne, ate together with Jae -they liked it better than the full Targaryen name- and princess Arianne in the solar of the Tower. Allyria was the eldest, being months older than Jaehaerys while the twins were five and Aly only two namedays, requiring much of her parents and Arianne's attention. Since coming to King's Landing five years ago, the heiress of Dorne became like an aunt to the wolf pack.

As the Ned Stark and lady Ashara arrived at the table, hair a bit disreveled and their clothes wrinkled, while they were in the middle of lunch, Arianne threw a knowing look to the Dayne woman, who blushed slightly.

"Father, mother. Why are you so late?", Arya Stark asked innocently, to which Arianne scoffed, receiving a murderous look from lady Ashara.

"A raven just came with a letter from uncle Benjen, honey. He sends his regards to all of you", the Dayne swiftly said. Lord Stark wrinkled his nose.

"Lord Umber also wrote yesterday. The wildlings are getting bolder and bolder each passing day". 

Allyria looked up from her food. "I thought we sent 200 new recruits to the Nigths Watch this year and also mannered Queensgate, father".

"That is enough. No politics during meal, all of you. Leave work for later, now, we eat". Always taking the leash, Ashara Dayne was a strong woman who Arianne looked up to. An equal to her husband, a thing the dornish princess would love to be in the future. 

The family ate and laughed, Arianne sad that her own family wasn't like this. Well, the Martell's were once like this, happy and united but after her father sent Quentyn away and her lady mother returned to Norvos, Arianne hated _everything_ with the only excepcion of her uncle and cousins.

She felt her Kings hand brushing her leg, the dornishwoman looked at him. He smiled his usual gentle smile and Arianne dashed out her sour reflections and sultry smirked back at him, pressing her melon breasts to his arm, attacking the grapes and oranges in his dish.

* * *

Jaehaerys Targaryen used to invest a good part of the evenings reading history, phillosophy and military books. Alas, his uncle Ned told him when he was younger that a good King needed to cultivate the sword and the brain and Jae took to heart the lesson.

Even though at the moment he was lying in the bed, he wasn't reading because he had a _better_ thing distracting him right now. Having princess Arianne Martell seated on his lap made the thing _difficult_. When said princess had the upper part of her dress yanked down to her belly, her full breasts for Jae to enjoy, it was _impossible_.

To Jaehaerys, Arianne Martell was the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms he ruled. The princess came to the capital five years ago, and since then, she had became a central part in his life, sometimes acting as his babysitter, as a teacher or even as a friend, in spite of the nine year gap. And lately, something _else_.

"My King? Is something amiss?". Sensing his silent mood, Arianne cocked her pretty face, her teats jiggling slightly, Jaehaerys noted.

Arianne Martell teats were the most glorious thing to ever exist in westerosi land, Jae thought. Not even aunt Ashara's came close to hers. The brown orbs were _massive_ , not obscenely so, but way too large for the dornishwoman petite size. Even then, the pillowy flesh seated high, firm, soft and crowned with large dark nipples begging to be sucked. A thing Jaehaerys did as often as he could when in private, like that morning, but disgracefully his breast worshipping was interrupted by ser Barristan.

Mouth watering, Jae brought a pointy nipple to his face, engulfing with dry lips the hard appendice. 

"Ooohh, my King!", Arianne softly moaned, while the young monarch licked her right nipple.

Jae worshipped her large breast for as long as he wanted, his small hands touching and squeezing the pliable flesh. One of his favorite things was trying to put as much of the huge teat as he could inside the mouth, covering the tit in spit and massaging the nipple with his hungry tongue.

The way the princess sighed when Jae did that made the young boy's pants tight, his cockhead wet in precum because of the excitement he felt.

Meanwhile, Arianne was soaking wet having her King feast on her assets. The feeling of doing this with such a young boy, even if he was the most powerful man on Westeros, made the princess cunt clamp in want and need. She felt the king's erection poking against her smallclothes, reflecting that she wasn't the only one in heat.

Suddenly, the King bite her left nipple, to which Arianne yelped. _This is it_ , the dornishwoman resolved _. I will die if I dont get a cock in me now_. Until this moment, Arianne had only let the boy play with her melon breasts whenever he pleased, partially because it left her hot and horny enhancing the pleasure she later got from pleasuring herself with her fingers, and on other note she liked the power she held over the monarch. But she was hornier than ever, and nothing would be wrong toying with the King a bit more sucking him off.

"Hmm, naughty boy... I guess you really love my breast, but now... Time to get rid of our clothes", Arianne whispered in Jae's ear, his skin tingling.

Kissing Jae's jaw, Arianne got rid of the clothes restraining the hard penis, only for it to smack her straight into the face.

 _What in Seven hells?_ , Arianne shocked in disbelief. Jaehaerys Targaryen was boy of nine yet he had a man's cock, the huge flesh as large as her head, and undoubtly thick. _This is a fucking_ big _surprise_ , the dornish smirked privately. Roger her plan. She was going to give a welcomed ride to this huge cock.

Arianne Martell licked her lips as she tried to circle her small hands around the large tool, the King groaning at the feeling. She lapped the thick vein on the underside of the boy-king's cock, she felt her love liquids in her tighs wetting the sheets.

"See how you got me", Arianne brought Jae's fingers to her dripping sex channel as the boy shuddered. Jaehaerys mind realising suddenly they were going to cross a invisible line. He knew that the time he sticked his dick in the princess, there was no going back for him to his naive precious self. To hell with that, he _needed_ to sate the pure lust heating his blood.

Spread in the bed on her back with legs split wide open, Arianne teased her clit and moaned, inviting the King to put his cock into her. Jae pressed his hands into the maleable flesh around Arianne's hipbone. The woman was dripping wet like a fountain so Jaehaerys large cock slipped inside like a sword in its sheath.

Arianne for her part wailed, feeling her pussy stuffed after a really long time. "Shit! Ohhh!".

"Ariii...", a long sigh escaped the young dragon's lips. She felt so good, each of her cunt folds embracing his cock as a lover would. Amazing that he resisted the urge to cum right away.

Now adjusted to the pressure and sure that he was not going to spend too soon, Jae started thrusting in and out in a low pace, glaring at the heaving breasts of his dornish princess. Jae moved his hip harder, and the two melons jumped like jelly.

"I could stare at your huge teats all day, Ari", he drooled.

The Martell laughed, her large breasts bouncing, then moaned as the king's movements did not relent a minimum.

"My tits, my cunt, all of me... Are yours, your Grace. Fuck my dornish pussy, claim me!".

Jaehaerys blinked at his partner, realising the meaning of the words. What had he done to deserve having princess Arianne Martell ungodly beautiful body for him to ravish at his will? Whatever the answer, she was his now, balls deep into the most beautiful woman existing.

Arianne was shocked momentarily in gusto. It had been so long since her last thryst with a rich merchant from Pentos. The princess toyed with the young dragon for some months but never considered having sex with him until he was older. But discovering the King was so well-endowed and things scalating quickly today... 

Nevertheless, the Martell's aching cunt clenched happily at the large invasor, her King was getting better every second. She swayed her hips adapting to his pace, touching her large breast and pinching the erect tips increasing further the pleasure.

"Oh yesss... You are fucking me good, my King", Arianne sighed spurring him to continue.

Jae moaned, noted a tingling in his testicles moving up, the insides of his princess Arianne so hot and tight that it was almost unbereable.

"Arianne!". His sudden release caught him off guard, his cock's seed bathing the princess. 

The dornishwoman started feeling the King cumming deep _deep_ inside her. At first she cooed as the virile seed was hot and tingled her womb nicely but Jae kept cumming. He did it for half a minute, spewing cum continously until Arianne was full to the brim. _Seven hells, how did he cum so much? He is a still a child,_ she intrigued in disbelief.

Jae retired his now flaccid dick, the seed flowing out of the princess cunt in thick glops coating the soft sheets of his bed. It had been fantastic, he wasn't a maidenboy anymore. If sex could be like that, Jaehaerys had to marry Arianne Martell, for no way was he going to let another man have her. No, she was _his_.

From her point of view though, the sex went good but ended too fast as Arianne hadn't orgasmed yet. In fact, she was hornier than when they started and she got in foul moods when she is left hot and bothered.

"My King... That was good, but... Mhh, I have to also get my share...", her dornish accent ever the sexy, as she pouted cutely. 

To bring back her King's erection, the Martell took him in the mouth, Jaehaerys yelping as her tongue embraced the flaccid lenght again. To make things faster, Arianne brought up her big teats and sanwitched them around the large tool. It was no wonder that inmediately Jae's raging boner came back. He moaned in protest when the princess released his length with a _pop_.

"Let me take control this time, my King". That was okey for Jaehaerys. Arianne swayed her ample bottom positioning herself on the young dragon, her hand guiding the cock to her cum covered entrance. Bracing her strength for what was going to be a hard fuck, Arianne impaled in a swift thrust.

"FUCK! Oh my gods". She absolutely did not expect to feel so full in this position. Arianne felt so full, as if she was missing a piece of herself and the King massive cock just was filling it.

When she regained her wit the Martell rolled her hips gaining speed heightening the pleasure. Arianne pinched her erect buds, drawing a gutural moan from the King as her cunt grip furthened on the invading cock. 

As her pace surged Jae put his hands around the hipbone admiring the plain belly which had a single drop of sweet cascading through the olive skin, he met the princess movements with his own, the sound of flesh against flesh surging through the room walls. 

Jaehaerys gaze was caught by the dornish big bouncing breasts. They looked so perfect from this perspective. Glazing below, Arianne's plain belly and curvy hips were also put plainly, goddess-like. His brow arched then. In the place where they connected, upon her shaven mound was a swollen appendage. Jae couldn't remember from his anatomy lessons what could it be. Intrigued, his hands ghosted the skin directed to touch It.

Arianne noted a familiar knot tightening into her core as the King's huge cock continued pistoning in and out of her burning pussy. Her screams of joy gained volumen, then she glanced down and saw the young dragon's hand sneaking into her upper cunt, only to rub her just in her engorged clit.

"Yesssss! Uhhhh". Jae's touch was just right. She was so close to her climax. Her King taking note of her moan rubbed again his short fingers against her swollen clitoris. Arianne groaned, her cunt tightening and her vision went blank.

"FUCK! OH FUCK! I'M CUMMINGGGG!", Arianne screached like a mad woman, the King's huge shaft kissing the entrance to her womb while his hand massaged her clit. She came like a geyser, her liquids going out of her channel like a flood, visibly staining the sheets.

Jaehaerys didn't know what to think as the older dornish seductress bathed his abdomen and tighs in woman cum. She was completely spent and lost her strength, collapsing into his chest, her large teats pressed deliciously against him, her long mare tickling his face.

Slowly Arianne regained her energy. That orgasm was magnificent, the best in she has had. Not even the pentoshi merchant complaced the princess so well. To think a child of nine would be this good, packing such a huge dick.

But Arianne Martell was many things, and she was greedy and horny. She smiled and kissed the King deeply, her tongue obscenely violating Jae's mouth while his hands explored her buxom sinly body. Slowly they bent until Arianne was in all fours and Jaehaerys again prodding her shaven mound.

"Oh... Oh... Oh...", the princess breathed moans as the young dragon's dick hammered her pussy. Her huge tits swayed and Jae couldn't help pinching the long nipples from behind while his cock buried inside what felt like home.

"My King! Jae! Fuck me harder!", the dornish princess howled in courage to the boy that was conquering her cunt.

"Ari... Uhh! I'm close!"

Arianne spinned her head, groaning. "Do not dare slowing down! Fuck me HARD! Give me your seed!"

"OH! YESSS! OHHH! CUMMING!"

Jae's hands clawed the skin of his companion and thrusted three, four times before Arianne started spewing curses while her orgasming cunt tightened and the King felt as if she was sucking his soul through his dick. Then, the pressure exploded and his vision went dark, concience slipping away for some seconds until he found he was lying in the bed next to the princess, dampened more again with her woman cum.

They felt asleep like that, her head against the King's chest while his right hand tried to cover as much from her as it could.

* * *

_Two months later_

The Hand of the King paced his solar lost in his thougths. In front of him, his lady wife Ashara Dayne seated next to the dornish princess, Arianne Martell, who looked shyly to her side.

Sighing, Ned sat and drowned a glass of red wine before coldly talking,

"Tell me again why I shouldn't put you in the black cells, princess Arianne", he said.

The Martell gulped but to her credit, she squared her slender shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"Because I carry the _only_ heir to the Throne, Lord Hand". The princess caressed her belly, which didn't show the slightlest bump yet but it was a matter of time.

"That you do. Don't ask me ummm... how, but you do", Ashara chirped in. "So much hard work from these last nine years restauring the Targaryen's reputation, and now this".

"His Grace doesn't have to recognise the child, I will raise him, in Dorne there is no shame in bastards, as you well know, my lords", Arianne fought back.

"The King will not let you and his child go", Ned Stark groaned his teeth.

The young woman stood up, "Then, let me marry the King. I feel I can... love him given the opportunity, and he would love me back. He will be a great King like his namesake and I can be his good Queen Alysanne".

Ashara stood up aswell and sighed. "We can send you to Dragonstone until you give birth. Of course, Jae will want to go with you... Hmm... Maybe, if the King in five or six years loves you back, a marriage can be arranged... But the succession isue... What a mess, Ned..."

* * *

_OMAKE_ :

After a stressful day of work, Arianne opened the door of her luxious appartment. Her smartphone buzzed, she had a message from her cousin Tyene.

*Tye: _Hey Ari, look at this fanfic I came across just now (web direction)*._

Ten minutes later, Arianne was furious. Another bored bastard wrote a fic portraying her as a wanton woman and fucking a nine-year-old kid. Furthermore, irating her more, it was againg with that punk ass Jon Snow, the pathetic loser. She scrolled through her phone, and answered her cousin.

*Ari: _Guess what, Tye? I don't care anymore. (Long list of insults) horny dogs*._

* * *


End file.
